victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
How Trina Got In
How Trina Got In (also known as The Squid and the Cococnut) is the tenth episode of season three of Victorious and the 43rd episode overall. It aired on May 5th, 2012. Plot Various bizarre stories are told about Trina and how she gained admission to Hollywood Arts. Andre says that it's that Trina did have talent back then, but Sinjin accidently hits Trina with a stage light, knocking the talent out of her. Jade says that when she did her terrible singing, the staff said no, but then Trina throws a gas bomb, making them pass out (except for her because she wore a gas mask), so Trina checks yes for each clipboard, followed by the staff not remembering this. Beck says that when Trina sang terribly, the staff said no, so Trina let up another deal, by putting up a fighting challenge for the staff, so if she wins, she would get in. Sikowitz says that when the rest of the staff ran to get Sinjin's head from the soda machine, he watched Trina's audition himself, while drinking rotten coconut milk, which makes him high and see Trina doing talented and funny stuff, so then Sikowitz lets her in. Subplot Robbie forgets his wallet in his locker and is unable to pay the bill after a meal at Nozu and Tori and him have to work at Nozu to pay a bill. They can't get out because of Kwakoo, one of the Nozu workers. All 3 of them chop 17 pounds of squid. When they try to leave, Robbie accidently breaks a pile of dishes, so he has to stay and massage Kwakoo's feet. Trivia *This is the first time we hear about how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *This is the second time the students can't pay a restaurant bill, the first being The Great Ping Pong Scam. *This would be the third time Trina is a central character in an episode, the first being The Birthweek Song and the second being Who Did It to Trina?. **This is the second time "tall tales" are told involving Trina, the first being Who Did It to Trina?. *A while back Victoria Justice posted a picture which is from this episode. *The food Victoria and Matt are chopping in the photo is squid, which is the reason why the alternate title of the episode is "The Squid and the Coconut". *Matt Bennett said in an interview that they added a new sushi set because they needed a place like iCarly's "The Groovy Smoothie" where the kids could hang out and have meals. *This is the third time Tori is in a subplot, the first time being in Jade Gets Crushed, the second being The Worst Couple. *Mr. Drysdale (Tori´s neighbor that appears in April Fools Blank) could appear again in this episode. *An alternate title for this is "The Squid And The Coconut." *It was said near the beginning of season 3 that Matt Bennett had not yet had any scenes in Nozu, but still sampled the sushi, so this may be his first episode he shot in scenes in the Nozu set. *Sikowitz was seen drinking Joke-A-Cola, a parody of Coke-a-Cola. *Lots of stories have been told about how Trina got in. *It's revealed that Robbie doesn't have a service plan on his PearPhone XT, due to its $45 bill. *In the promo, Mrs. Lee says that Tori has issues, but it is not said in the actual episode. Running Gags *Cat pulling candy out of her bra. *Mentions about foot massages. Goofs *Leaving any drink out for 3 weeks than drinking it can be dangerous or even fatal. *If Tori was able to use the computer at Nozu, why didn't she just use that to e-mail Andre telling him to come over instead? Quotes Robbie: I think I left my wallet in my locker. Mrs. Lee: If you don't have no money, then you will have to work. Tori:(chops the food angrily) Mrs. Lee: Wow. You have issues. Promo and sneak peek References *TV Guide Listing *Production Code Gallery References 310 10 Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Rori